Prom Short Stories
by JazzyLuvsU
Summary: She saw this. He saw that. They did this. We all know bits and pieces. What if the worlds collided into a true life. A moment in time when life was a blur, and the dance was the only thing that mattered. Hear the sides of truth, and what it's like to be.
1. Ugly Girl And Marcus

MARCUS' POV

I slouched against the plaster wall in the school's gym. Ugly Girl tapped on my shoulder and smiled at me with googley eyes.

"Wanna dance?" she said coarsely, in a hoarse wisper. She then proceeded to grab my shirt.

"Let me get some punch first..." I managed to squeak out, and gently pulled away.

UGLY GIRL'S POV

As I watched Marcus sprint to the punch table, I just sighed. I was IN LOVE! I knew he was in love with me too. I mean why else would he ask me to the dance? I started to make some plans...

NO POV

Marcus sauntered over to the punch table. Grabbing the ladle, he poured pink gloop into a cup. I think it was strawberry.

"Hey man, how's your date with Lose' Gal?" a boy said, smirking.

"You know, I'd be scared if I were you. This girl is too easy." Marcus snottily replied.

"Hey, you still got 20 minutes. You win the bet, you get your $50." the boy replied, and waved his hand.

"You bet, fool." Marcus said, before walking away.

"Dice tux, good brand choice." the boy muttered.

MARCUS' POV

I took a deep breath before walking to 'her'.

"Here's your punch." I said stiffly.

Staring at my watch, I counted down the minutes left.

Ugly Girl then grabbed the cup and cuddled it as if I gave her a block of gold.

"Thhhhaaaaannnkkk yyyyooouuu," she said drawing out each word, "for me?"

As if on cue she flung her straw-like brown hair at my face. Stunned, I continued in our semi-groove.

"Don't do that please." I ordered, ever again I thought, ever.

Ugly Girl's POV

He loved it, absolutely loved it. I knew he wanted more, yes I needed to flirt harder! I'm glad I threw a fistful of hair into his face. If I don't try now, how are we supposed to get married. As we slowed down to a stop, I pushed him into the middle of the crowd. I then brought up the subject that we talked about 5 minutes ago.

"Thanks for the cup of punch again." I said and blinked each eye, left eye then right eye, repeatedly.

"Ummmm...yeah, no problem." I saw he was watching my winks. He appeared stunned, almost as if I had woed him unto loving me.

MARCUS' POV

What the heck is wrong with her eyes!?!?!?

UGLY GIRL'S POV

Yes, and now I'm going to play hard to get!

"I'm ssoooo sorry Marcus but I must gooo to the bathroom." I drawled.

"Oh. Sure. Take your time." Marcus said mutely.

I then proceeded to walk on half of my foot to have the appearance of walking on high heels.

MARCUS' POV

Staring at the clock, I had only 30 seconds left of this date and I would be gone.

SLAM! I turned around and saw Ugly Girl sprawled on the floor. Her pink ruffle dress was ripped on the bottom. She saw me look at her and gave a tiny wave. I turned away. It's time for me to go. Adios sucker.

Author's Note: LOL, the Ugly Girl was suppose to be wheezing every time she said anything. This is my own fiction idea, it doesn't belong to a category, which is why many people will not read this. I mention though, you check it out because it is completely my own.


	2. Annie And Agatha

ANNIE'S POV

I held the note cradled in my arms. Tousling my black curls, I grooved to the beat. I looked everywhere in the gym. I, Annie Dujans, was, am, and will forever be in love with HIM. All I need to do is find him.

BUMP! "Oh I'm sorry Jeanie!" I said with a smile.

"Hey no problem," she replied, "but guess who my date is right now!"

"Who?" I said nonchalantly.

"Marcus King!" she squealed out.

"Oh My God!!!" I gave her my full attention now.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Getting me some punch, I hope it's not strawberry flavor though." she stated.

"Oh yeah, cuz your allergic!" I say as I walk away.

"Bye!" she calls after me.

Still searching. I can't find him any where! My palms are getting sweaty. Oh God.

I then took a casual seat on one of the benches they have outside. When I opened the door, I felt the fresh air and cold sea breeze rush at my face. Nobody saw, not even the PPG group saw him! I am so bored! I decided to read my love note.

**Dear Joe,**

**I'm always watching you. You're like an angel and I can't stay away from you. If you feel the same way meet me at Kewlo Park at midnight.**

**Your True Love,**

**Annie Dujans**

I push myself off the bench. It's getting cold, I mean I don't even have a jacket. I was 1 step away from the door when I heard soft giggling. I saw a couple staring at the beach under the moonlight. The girl's hair was a soft auburn color, and it flew behind her in the wind. I decided to schooch closer.

"Oh Joe, it's so beautiful out here." the auburn haired girl said.

Joe! She found him! As I made my way through the bushes, I saw Joe hold the girl tightly. I froze.

"I can think of something much prettier right now," Joe said, turning his back to Annie. "Look at me."

Joe grabbed the girl's hand to his chest. At this moment I held my breath. As if in slow motion I saw the girl turn to Joe and slowly kiss him on the lips. I knew that girl. I know her. The note I held so close to me quietly slipped out of my fingers. It fluttered to the ground with a soft thud.

Agatha. My best friend. How COULD you?


	3. Powder Puff Girls

"Check it out!" Samantha shouted.

"OMG, cherr-a powder! Eeeekkk girl, you suck!" Penelope shrieked.

Grabbing the package, Penelope threw it into her backpack.

"Gosh, you are such a joshbucket." Samantha said through black tears. She was wearing heavy mascara.

"Girls..." a bold yet soft voice entered.

Samantha and Penelope looked up from their glaring. In walked Jessica, the leader of the PPG. She sported a cashmere sweater, and a tight mini-skirt that went up to her thighs. Her shoes looked more like go-go boots then high heels, too.

"Cellphones girls." Jessica said, a stiff smile on her face.

Each girl quickly grabbed their cellphones and began to IM each other.

**JessPopRAtZ: So girls, shall we do our funka dance in front of every1 at 9 today?**

_MelNeOnAirPenny: OMG of course we totally should! I mean who don't wanna c US!_

SkaTBoArdRSam: Swell idea Jessica 3

Logging out, each girl single filed onto the stage.

"Hey guys! We funky girls got a sweet beat to treat ya'll too!" Jessica stated.

"Okay, one, two, three go!" Samantha shouted. "We are the funky. Woot Woot!"


	4. Home Prom Videos

I watched the tape of Jeanie flirting with Marcus. I saw how Agatha had betrayed Annie. I saw the schemes of PPG stealing the spotlight. I saw the band's spotlight, Star, being taken off by Bill. I knew everything. I even have it all on tape.

"Bingo." I whispered. I was gonna show each person who was taped what happened while they were gone.

"We did well." Sherry said, a smile imprinted on her face. "So now what?"

"Sherry." I mutter. "We post the videos in our next rally of course! This is a chance to embarass everyone."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Sherry questioned.

"Compared to our pain? Fat chance." I spit.


End file.
